1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a card holder that is widely used in the floral industry. And more particularly, it relates to a kind of self-entertaining, handy, small, and convenient decorative ornament which is wearable and serviceable for varying purposes.
2. Description of Related Arts
Nowadays, card holders have been widely used for a variety of purposes. Such card holders are used for flower bouquets/baskets in different celebration occasions like weddings, birthday parties, graduations or funeral services, etc.
However, there are no supplemental functions that have been added into such devices. People probably would discard those card holders afterwards. On the other hand, now more and more, customers want to send the flowers to somebody with personalities or try to create something to show some specialty, such as the sender is just on the scene.
Therefore, it is desirable to develop a kind of decorative entertaining card holder supplemented with the flower sender's voice recording. So when people receive the flower bouquet/basket, the sender's voice will give them a deep joy and they will feel like the sender came in person to share the feelings of happiness or sadness with him or her.